Thea Diaries
by AngelsintheNight
Summary: "Shut up, Mr. Science of Deduction!" Thea Karr-Michael lived a pretty terrible life, so making a new start in England was her dream. But right when she starts, something happens that she can't explain. Just one thing: Thea's job isn't just for New Scotland Yard. She's a babysitter. A babysitter to Sherlock Holmes.
1. Season One: One

_Lying._

 _People do it everyday. To control the situation, to make something for better or worse, or to protect yourself. For me, it's for my own good to be lying about everything. I can't tell anyone who I am – who I really am – I can't say where I'm from or I'm in trouble._

Upon arriving to England, the brunette was thrown into the world of crime when she jumped into New Scotland Yard. Thea Karr-Michael was one lie away from blowing her whole world of protection. She stood in the press conference, arms crossed. Since arriving to England, Thea learned too much for her own good.

 _If only, right? People don't understand how Thea Karr-Michael could be so perfect for the job of Detective Inspector after only being in England for six months. Some times I wonder if I was my true self, how people would react to me. Especially Lestrade._

 _The people around her couldn't see through her lies – not even Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade. Thea was a ghost in plain sight. There was no one named_ Thea Karr-Michael _, everything about her life was a lie. And for a terrible reason._

Six months ago, Thea arrived, and barely any time after that, she got a job at New Scotland Yard. Lestrade was impressed with the woman, but he knew she was shielded from everything that was ever told to her. Thea couldn't know people's secrets, or else hers would be public. She had to keep an image.

 _Do you know what's boring about lying? Tell the same damn thing every day because someone new comes around and asks. What I want is, a challenge. A challenge that makes me rethink my lies and lie better. Except no one in England knows how I am or how I work. I'm invisible in very sense in Scotland Yard – I may be a Detective Inspector, but that doesn't mean much._

 _It's just a title._

 _But the world wasn't right either. Something was going on and England wasn't sure what was really going on. Since October, there have been suicides, but something was off about them. I tried telling Lestrade about this issue, but he said he had it handled._

 _I don't really know what that means but he seemed to have an outside person to help him with this issue. I wish he would clue me in, but something seemed off about this whole thing. Today, everything just got worse. Apparently, Beth Davenport was found dead – another suicide. This time, the press was really interested._

Thea looked up from her journal, glancing to Lestrade and Detective Sergeant Sally Donovan who was holding a press conference about the new death. Even since Thea came to England, she wrote in a journal about her trials. Everything was harder than she expected.

And also didn't help these new rash of murders happening in England – the press was calling it suicides but Thea knew better. The rest she stood behind the scenes was because she didn't like the way New Scotland Yard was – it was different than her pervious job.

Sally cleared her throat, getting the attention of the press. "The body of Beth Davenport, Junior Minister for Transport, was found late last night on a building site in Greater London. Preliminary investigations suggest that this was suicide. We can confirm that this apparent suicide closely resembles those of Sir Jeffrey Patterson and James Phillimore. In the light of this, these incidents are now being treated as linked. The investigation is ongoing but Detective Inspector Lestrade will take questions now." Sally explained.

The press began to chatter; trying to get their question answered when one raised their hand. "Detective Inspector, how can suicides be linked?"

"Well, they all took the same poison, um, they were all found in places they had no reason to be, none of them had shown any prior indication of-" Lestrade was interrupted by another reporter, "But you can't have serial suicides." The reporter said.

"Well, apparently you can."

"These three people – there's nothing that links them?"

"There's no link been found… _yet_ …but we're looking for it. There has to be one." Lestrade stated as the room began to come to life with buzzes, beeps, and chimes from the cellphones. Even Thea's. She looked at the message: **WRONG!**

She held up the phone, making Lestrade look at her. Thea gave him a look, Lestrade shook his head. He was going to have to tell Thea about that text message.

"If you've all got texts, please ignore them."

"Just says 'wrong'."

"Yeah, well, just ignore it. Okay, if there are no more questions for Detective Inspector Lestrade, I'm going to bring this session to an end." Sally said.

"But if they're suicides, what are you investigating?"

"As I say, these…these suicides are _clearly_ linked. Um, it's an-it's an unusual situation. We've got our best people investigating…" Lestrade was yet again interrupted, but this time to the cellphones again.

Thea glanced down at the screen: **WRONG!** Again.

"Says 'wrong' again."

Lestrade glanced to Thea, then Sally. "One more question." Sally said.

"Is there any chance that these are murders, and if they are, is this the work of a serial killer?" The third reporter asked.

"I-I know that you like writing about these, but these do appear to be suicides. We know the difference. The, um, the poison was clearly self-administered." Lestrade explained.

"Yes, but if they are murders – how do people keep themselves safe?"

"Well, don't commit suicide."

Thea closed her eyes, shaking her head at her boss. Did he _seriously_ just say that in front of at least a dozen reporters? Sally covered her mouth, telling Lestrade where the woman was from.

"Obviously this is a frightening time for people, but all anyone has to do is exercise reasonable precautions. We are all as safe as we want to be." He stated.

Yet another **WRONG!** came through.

"Thank you." He said, pocketing his cellphone and getting up from the table. Thea quickly darted out of the press conference, meeting up with Lestrade and Donavon.

"You've got to stop him doing that – he's making us look like idiots." She said. "Well, if you can tell me _how_ he does it, I'll stop him." Lestrade shrugged.

"Who?"

Both Donovan and Lestrade stopped, turning to the newest member of the team. Sally rolled her eyes, walking off in a different direction. Lestrade rubbed the back of his neck. "Who was texting everyone? How'd he get my number?" Thea asked.

"Those questions I've been asking myself everyday."

"Greg,"

"Thea, he's just…" Lestrade didn't know how to explain the man who was proving New Scotland Yard were actually idiots. Thea raised an eyebrow in Lestrade's direction. "His name is Sherlock Holmes." Her eyes widened, she heard some talk about someone named Holmes but she didn't think it was him.

 _Sherlock Holmes – not the first time I heard his name. Of course, I have to keep up appearances with my new job. I can't be all around Know-It-All, now can I? Anyway, Sherlock Holmes, if I only knew what was going to happen next. If I did, I would have ran for the hills and never came back. Something I didn't expect._

Lestrade looked at Thea, getting an idea. She looked at him, confused as she followed him off to his office. Lestrade was talking to himself as they walked. "Greg, mind telling me what's going on? Why are you muttering to yourself?" Thea asked.

"This is perfect!"

"What?"

"I need you for something."

"Uh…"

"Hear me out, Thea. Just listen." Thea was confused. "I want you to _work_ with Sherlock Holmes." Lestrade grinned. Thea's eyes widened.

"P-Pardon?"

"Basically his babysitter."

" _Excuse me_?!"

"Thea, I know you just got this job and I think you are brilliant at it but I think you and Sherlock could really play off each other." Lestrade grinned.

"You are giving me a babysitting job?"

"Basically."

"You are bloody kidding right? I'm going to give up my job to be a _babysitter_ to a person I don't even know." Thea explained. Lestrade walked around his desk, sitting in his chair. "Look, I understand what you are getting out, sir, but I won't do it." Thea stood her ground.

"He's at St. Bart's."

"Sir,"

"I expect you there in one hour to have a chat."

"Sir."

"I have a feeling Sherlock will like you – he doesn't really like people, but he will like you, you are a challenge." Lestrade grinned.

"Greg!"

"Thea, it's either this or you are behind a desk. Word from above." Lestrade stated. Thea's fist clenched, not liking what was happening right now. She took a deep breath, clicking the pen in the other hand.

"Fine." She muttered. Lestrade grinned wider. "Where's St. Bart's?" She asked, regretting this so much.

 **© Molly Edwards, SalemMystery 2015 ©**

* * *

 **So, remember that time I had a story called: A Consulting Detective's Babysitter I had up a while ago? The one that was almost four years old (MY LORD). Well, about three-ish months ago I deleted. Because, it was shit. Absolute shit. There are no words to describe how much I actually couldn't write Thea.**

 **Well, IT'S BACK! With a new title! And hopefully better written. If anything is misspelled or the grammar is completely off, I'm sorry. I've reread this chapter about 50 times in the last four days. My eyes aren't functioning reading this over and over again.**


	2. Two

Thea arrived to St. Bart's, trying to ask around for Sherlock Holmes. Apparently no one was going to give her the time of day when it came to Sherlock Holmes. Thea was growing tired of the people at Bart's that were refusing to talk to her. She wandered around until she accidentally bumped into a woman, slipping a coffee over their feet.

"Lord, I'm sorry!" Thea quickly apologized.

"N-no, it's…it's okay." Thea gave the woman an apologetic smile, the woman smiled back before turning to get another coffee.

"Hey, excuse me." Thea called after her. The woman turned. "I'm Detective Inspector Thea Karr-Michael, I'm looking for Sherlock Holmes." Thea stated. The woman's eyes widened.

"Has he…done something?"

Thea's eyes narrowed, tilting her head in confusion. "Uh, not that I know of. Look, I'm just looking for him – my boss said I could find him here." Thea explained.

"Oh. So he didn't do anything?"

"No." She shook her head.

"Let me just make this coffee and I'll bring you right up to him." The woman said. Thea followed her. "I'm Molly, by the way. Molly Hooper." Molly gave a smile. Thea leaned against the wall, watching Molly make a black coffee with two sugars. People watching was one of Thea's pass times as a kid, it came in handy as she got older.

"Do you work for New Scotland Yard?"

"Yeah." Thea was short with her answers, not in the mood to really talk to anyone. Now with her new pending job. It was pointless when she already knew that if she didn't take the job as babysitter to Sherlock Holmes, she wouldn't be able to handle a desk job. Thea glanced around the room, arms crossing against her chest.

"O...oh…"

"And before you ask, yes, I'm new to the job." Thea commented. Molly nodded her head at Thea. "So it seems to me that Sherlock really isn't well liked around here." Thea stated.

Molly looked at Thea, trying not to say anything bad about Sherlock. "His…unique."

"You don't say,"

"He…uh," Molly put two sugars into the coffee. "He doesn't like many people." Molly added.

"Oh."

"And he rubs people the wrong way." Thea nodded her head slowly, following Molly Hooper out of the lounge. "You must work for Detective Lestrade."

"Sure do."

"He's nice."

Thea took in a breath. "Yep."

"He sent you, didn't he?" Thea looked at Molly, not answering the question. "Detective Lestrade sent you here for a reason. And it has to deal with Sherlock. I would consider, uh, consider Sherlock a friend of mine and it worries me that you are here." Molly stated, wiping away the lipstick from her lips.

"Why are you taking off your lipstick? It's a pretty color on you." Thea stated.

"Sherlock didn't like it."

"Did he say that?"

Molly didn't respond as she pushed open the door to the lab, walking in with Thea right behind her. "Ah, Molly, coffee." Thea stopped dead in her tracks. When Lestrade gave a brief description of Sherlock to her, she didn't expect him to look anything like her imaginary thoughts. "Thank you."

Thea glanced around to the two other men in the lab – one with a cane and one that on the larger side. Sherlock took the mug from Molly, looking her over. "What happened to the lipstick?"

"It wasn't working for me."

"Really?" Molly almost seemed hopeful. "I thought it was a big improvement. Your mouth's too small now." Sherlock stated. Thea's eyes widened, jaw clenching. Molly stared at him as he took a sip of the coffee, not liking the taste.

"…Okay…" Molly turned away from Sherlock, heading towards the door.

"How do you feel about the violin?"

"Pardon me?" Thea asked.

"Not you, Detective Karr-Michael."

"How do you know me?" Thea asked. "Never mind that. How do you feel about the violin?" Sherlock asked, turning his attention to the man with the cane.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I play the violin when I'm thinking. Sometimes I don't talk for days on end." Sherlock looked at man with a cane. "Would that bother you? Potential flatmates should know the worst of each other." Sherlock stated. Thea felt extremely awkward in the middle of this conversation.

"Oh, you-you told him about me?"

"Not a word."

"Then who said anything about flatmates?"

Sherlock walked over to his coat, picking it up. "I did. Told Mike this morning that I must be difficult man to find a flatmate for. Now, here he is just after lunch with an old friend, clearly just home from military service in Afghanistan. Wasn't that difficult of a leap." Sherlock explained.

"How did you know about Afghanistan?"

Sherlock completely ignored the question, wrapping the blue scarf around his neck. "Got my eye on a nice little place in central London. Together we ought to be able to afford it." Sherlock walked towards the man with the cane. "We'll meet there tomorrow evening, seven o'clock. Sorry, gotta dash. I think I left my riding crop in the mortuary." Sherlock explained.

"Is that it?"

Sherlock turned back to the man, "Is that what?"

"We've only just met and we're gonna go and look at a flat?"

"Problem?"

The man smiled in disbelief, not completely understanding how Sherlock Holmes would just offer being this man's flatmate. "We don't know a thing about each other, I don't know where we're meeting, I don't even know your name." The man said.

Sherlock looked at the man for a moment. "I know you're an Army doctor and you've been invalided home from Afghanistan. I know you've got a brother who's worried about you but you won't go to him for help because you don't approve of him – probably because he's an alcoholic, more likely because he recently walked out on his wife. And I know what your therapist thinks your limp's psychosomatic – quite correctly, I'm afraid." Sherlock rattled off.

Thea was impressed.

Sherlock looked smug for a moment. "That's enough to be going on with, don't you think?" Sherlock walked towards the door, passing Thea on the way. "The name's Sherlock Holmes and the address is 221B Baker Street." Sherlock winked in the man's direction. "Afternoon. Detective Karr-Michael, follow me if you must." Thea excused herself, following Sherlock Holmes quickly.

"You could slow down, you know." Thea stated, basically jogging after Sherlock. "I may be in very comfortable heels, Mr. Holmes, it doesn't mean I want to run in them." Thea added. Sherlock didn't even slow down. "Or just ignore me."

"Sorry, did you say something?"

"Nope, nothing at all."

Sherlock stopped, turning towards her. Thea stared at him, placing her hands into the pockets of the jacket. "Lestrade sent you."

"Yes he did."

"I'm assuming he got my message."

"Yes. And so did I – how on earth did you get my number?" Thea asked. "Not important." Sherlock shrugged off. Thea took a deep breath, trying to fight the urge to physically harm Sherlock Holmes.

"Mr. Holmes,"

"Sherlock, please."

"Fine, Sherlock. Detective Lestrade-"

"Shut up."

"Excuse me?"

"I said, shut up." Thea's jaw clench again. She could hear the imaginary words of 'punch him in the face' echoing in her head. Sherlock quickly looked her over, using his deduction skills on her. "I know for a fact that there's an extra flat, 221C. You can take that one." Sherlock stated.

"What?"

"The state of your clothes, they have been shoved continuously into a suitcase for the last few months – meaning you've been living at a hotel since arriving to England. And the state of your jeans, looks like you haven't been able to wash them for at least two weeks – probably for the best, prolong the color and wear." Thea's mouth dropped to the ground, listening to his deduction.

"How?"

"You, Thea Karr-Michael, really don't care what people think about you. Clearly by the way you dress and the price tag – you prefer to splurge on something nice rather than repairing old things daily, honestly, I don't see the point." Thea couldn't believe what she was hearing. What the hell was going on right now? She was supposed to talk to Sherlock and tell him she was going to be working with him; instead she was forgetting why she was there.

"Wha-what?" She self-consciously touched her feather earrings that she got a gift – she knew the price and knew they would be well loved.

"Obviously, the lotus necklace is meaningful to you, doubtful that it's purity. I would have to say; it's for a good heart and open soul. But also quite doubtful you wear it for religious beliefs." Thea wrapped her fingers around her gold lotus necklace, trying to fight the feelings that were going to topple over any moment now. "Now for the ring, it's on the fourth finger on the left hand, meaning it's vena amoris or 'vein of love' – pointless – but the Opal stone is curious." Thea glanced down to the ring on her finger.

"No engagement ring and I highly doubt someone would be so stupid not to give you a diamond, so not a wedding band. The Opal suggest that it's probably someone's birthstone – but who was born in October that you care about?" Before Thea could respond – giving a lie, Sherlock interrupted her, "You only just moved to England, you left your family in New York." Thea's eyes widened.

"How the hell did you know that?!" She gasped.

"It's quite obvious."

Thea didn't understand.

"Now back to the ring-"

"Sherlock!" He looked at her. "Lestrade sent me here for a reason." Thea said.

"I know."

"You-you know?"

"I'm not stupid, detective. You've passed, by the way." Sherlock said, walking away from Thea.

"Passed what?" She called after him. Sherlock didn't stop, but his voice echoed.

"See you later, Thea."

Thea stood there, watching him leave. How the hell did he do that.

"And his name is Dr. John Watson." Thea jumped at the voice of Sherlock when he turned the corner. "You'll need to know that name." Thea rubbed her temple, a headache was forming.

"What the hell just happened?"

 **© Molly Edwards, SalemMystery 2015 ©**

* * *

 **New chapter! :D I've been in a Thea kick for the last couple of days! Just did a rewatch of season three - urg, I hate waiting for season four. It's taking too long, but at least there's a Christmas special (with an unknown date) coming out hopefully sometimes this year.**

 **I have changed a few (and by a way, I basically mean everything) about Thea. So, enjoy!**


	3. Three

Thea's phone chimed at her when she arrived to the hotel that evening. She pulled out her iPhone, looking at the message. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me." Thea muttered.

 _Mrs. Hudson is waiting. –SH_

How the hell did he get her number?

Thea looked around the hotel room; she couldn't stay in a hotel for the rest of her life. Besides, her bill was getting quite racked up. She took a deep breath, why was she considering moving to the flat that Sherlock suggested all of a sudden? Thea growled at herself, closing the door to the hotel.

Before she even made it to the elevator, another text came through.

 _She says you are more than welcome to spend the time at the flat. –SH_

Thea huffed, replaying back to Sherlock. _How the hell did you have my number? TKM_

Before Thea had the chance to pocket her phone, it chimed with another message from Sherlock. She glanced down at the text. _Not important._ She rolled her eyes, spinning back to her hotel room. Packing wasn't too tedious than normal since Thea was current about her living out of her suitcase – just, she had collected more clothes than she arrived with.

After paying for her room, she hailed a cab. One pulled up right to the curb of the hotel. She climbed in with her suitcase and bag next to her. "Where to?" The cabbie asked.

"Baker Street."

 **TKM**

Thea climbed out of the cab, paying the man behind the wheel. She looked up at the building, seeing that it was around the style she liked. Thea glanced to her right, seeing a little café, which looked nice enough to do her work away from the office. The young woman walked up to the door, using the knocker, and waiting.

Considering the time, Thea expected that no one would answer. But an older woman opened the door, grinning from ear-to-ear at Thea. "Hello, I'm-"

"Thea."

"Yeah."

"Sherlock told me you'd be stopping by. And I see you've brought your belongings with you! You've taken me up on my offer, I see?" Mrs. Hudson smiled.

"Yes, I have."

"I'm Mrs. Hudson." She looked over Thea's shoulder. "Are you alone?" Thea nodded. "Oh, you just seem…" Thea tilted her head, narrowing her eyes at the older woman – what was she suggesting? "Never mind." Mrs. Hudson waved her into the flat.

"Sherlock said something about 221C."

"That's right!" Thea placed her suitcase by the door, following Mrs. Hudson to the flat that Sherlock suggested. The door opened and Thea gave a cough. "Sorry, dear, no one has used this flat in years. Sherlock only suggested that I use this flat as of today." Mrs. Hudson said.

"Of course he did."

"I can dust, if you want."

"No, no, it's quite alright. Better than a hotel room, at least the payment will be cheaper, right?" Thea asked, exploring the flat. It had one large bedroom with another smaller one, a bathroom, and a living room and kitchen combined.

"Special deal."

Thea's eyes widened. "No, no! I can't have that! I mean, I just met you – I want to pay the normal price." Thea explained.

"Dear, anyone friend of Sherlock's is a friend of mine." Mrs. Hudson smiled. Thea was confused again – she was getting more confused than normal around Sherlock Holmes. "I wouldn't consider myself a friend of his. I only just met him this afternoon." Thea explained.

"Nonsense."

Thea went quiet, looking around the flat. She walked over to the light switch, turning on all the lights in the flat. It was nicely lit for what she was getting. Thea placed her hands on her hips, nodding in content.

"Sherlock says you work for Scotland Yard," Thea turned her attention to Mrs. Hudson. "Must be a tiring job – seeing all those crimes and crime scenes." She shuttered at the thoughts.

"No, I'm used to it." Mrs. Hudson's eyes widened. "I've always had a knack for murder and mystery. My…my parents said I should become a detective when I was a kid." Thea said sadly, trying not to think about what happened in her previous life.

"Would you like a cuppa, dear?"

"If you wouldn't mind."

"Of course not."

"And if you could bring up some paper towels, that would nice as well until I get my own." Thea stated.

"Of course, dear." Mrs. Hudson walked out of the room, going downstairs. Thea took in the place, it was nice. Plus being right where Sherlock was going to be, made her _babysitting_ job so much easier. Thea made her way downstairs, grabbing her suitcase.

Baker Street would be her home for a while.

As Thea get settled into her new phone, she sat on the couch with her journal. She tapped the page with her black ink pen, thinking about what to write this time. So many things happened today, so many things that needed to be documented before she forgot them.

 _Sherlock Holmes is…extraordinary. I can't explain anything he did – he used his mind and told me little details about myself that I thought I had lied about in the past. Apparently Sherlock was the one person I needed to keep me on my toes throughout my whole lying game. I just hope nothing bad comes from this._

 _Lestrade is making me becoming his babysitter. And only meeting him less than two hours ago, I can see exactly why he is making me do this. Sherlock may be brilliant but he really has no real grasp on human emotions and human tendencies. It's like his brain isn't wired to even feel the normal emotions._

 _I did, however, check out his blog – fairly boring to a 'normal' brain like mine. He posts about the most random things, how long bruises on a corpse appear after post-mortem wasn't exactly what I wanted to read about during a dinner break. Sherlock must think his blog is interesting but in reality, no one wants to know about how many ways you can hit a body can form bruises on a body after death._

 _I don't see-_

"Journal writing?" Thea nearly jumped out of her skin, snapping her head towards Mrs. Hudson. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to give you a fright." Mrs. Hudson apologized.

"I didn't hear you come up the stairs." Thea quickly hid her journal out of sight. Her goal was for no one to read it. It had all her earliest lies in it – they were terrible. "But, yes, I do keep a journal. I have since I was a kid." Thea explained.

"I used to when I was younger. I wish I had them around, but I've moved a few times and lost them." Thea nodded her head at Mrs. Hudson, clicking the pen impatiently. "Well, I better let you get settled in for the night. When you are finished, just leave the cup on the table, I'll get it in the morning." Mrs. Hudson said.

Thea's heart jumped into her throat – anyone could get into her flat during the day. Thankfully she kept her journal on her at all times.

"Good night, Mrs. Hudson."

"Night, dear." Thea sighed with relief, picking up the journal from its hiding place.

 _It's going to be hard living in Baker Street, I can just tell._

 **TKM**

The following evening, Thea was getting ready to leave work for the night when Donovan poked her head into her office. Informing her there was another suicide victim. Thea jumped up from her desk, grabbing her jacket from the back of her chair. She met up with Lestrade who informed her they had to make a quick stop first. Thea nodded, not questioning what was going on until they came up to Baker Street.

"Why are we at Baker Street?"

"You know it?"

"Hell, I live here."

"When did you move?"

"Yesterday evening." Thea muttered, getting out of the car. Lestrade followed, watching her pull out the key to Baker Street. "We're here to see Sherlock, aren't we? He's your helping hand in cases like these, isn't he?" Thea asked as they walked up the stairs to Sherlock's flat. Lestrade didn't say a word to her.

"Where?" Sherlock asked once seeing DI Lestrade and DI Karr-Michael.

"Brixton, Lauriston Gardens."

"What's new about hits one? You wouldn't have come to get me if there wasn't something different." Sherlock said.

"You know how they never leave notes?"

"Yeah."

"This one did." Sherlock's eyes seemed to twinkle with the new information. "Will you come?" Lestrade asked.

"Who's on forensics?"

"Anderson." Thea stated. Sherlock gave an annoyed look. "Anderson won't work with me." Sherlock stated.

"Well, he won't be your assistant."

"I _need_ an assistant."

"I gave you Thea."

"Thea is my _babysitter_ as you put it." Sherlock commented. Thea pressed her lips together. Indeed, Sherlock _did_ know.

"Will you come?" Lestrade asked.

Sherlock looked straight at Lestrade. "Not in a police car. I'll be right behind." Sherlock stated.

"Thank you." Lestrade began to walk out of the room as Thea followed. Lestrade stopped, turning towards her. "You with him."

"You are kidding right?"

"Remember what I said?" Thea huffed, nodding her head. She guessed her new job with Sherlock started now. _Fantastic_! Thea turned back to the flat, seeing Sherlock leap into the air, happy.

"The hell?" She muttered.

"Brilliant! Yes! Ah, four serial suicides, and now a note! Oh, it's Christmas!" Sherlock exclaimed.

"I hate to see how you react on Christmas." Thea commented. Sherlock glanced to the detective standing in his doorway, walking over to his blue scarf and his jacket.

"Mrs. Hudson, I'll be late. Might need some food."

"I'm your landlady, dear, not your housekeeper."

"Something cold will do. John, have a cup of tea, make your self at home. Don't wait up!" Sherlock grabbed something from the kitchen and left through the kitchen door.

"Oi! Wait for me!" Thea called after him, stopping short when Sherlock turned back suddenly. She rammed right into him. Thankfully, he took her by the upper arms, making sure they didn't fall over. "Thanks." Thea said, standing straight, looking at Sherlock. "So, what are we waiting for?"

"Shh."

"Sherlock, crime scene, we better go."

"I need John."

"John?" Thea thought back to what he had told her yesterday. " _Oh_! Dr. John Watson – that's him." Sherlock nodded his head at the detective. "You want him to come with? He doesn't exactly seem like someone who wants to see a crime scene." Thea said.

"Watch."

Mrs. Hudson didn't even see Thea and Sherlock standing there, Sherlock tugged on some gloves. "You're a doctor. In fact, you're an Army doctor." Sherlock said.

"Yes." John got to his feet, turning towards Sherlock.

"Any good?"

" _Very_ good."

"Seen a lot of injuries then, violent deaths."

"Mmm, yes."

"Bit of a trouble too, I bet." Sherlock said. "Of course, yes. Enough for a lifetime. Far too much." John said quietly.

"Wanna see some more?"

"Oh God, yes!" Thea was shocked for a moment but went into her detective mode faster than anything. She walked down the stairs, after Sherlock and John. "Sorry, Mrs. Hudson, I'll skip the tea." John told her.

"The three of you?"

"Impossible suicides? Four of them? There's no point sitting at home when there's finally something _fun_ going on!" Sherlock exclaimed, taking Mrs. Hudson's shoulder, giving her cheek a kiss.

"Look at you, all happy. It's not decent." Mrs. Hudson told him but with a smile on her face.

"Who cares about decent? The game, Mrs. Hudson, is on!" Sherlock stated.

"Taxi!" Thea yelled, holding her hand up in the air. She was pretty sure Lestrade was worried that Thea might have killed by now.

 **© Molly Edwards, SalemMystery 2015 ©**

* * *

 **I know I just posted a chapter yesterday but I'm seriously in a Thea kick that I've written three more chapters than I thought I was actually going to. Thea is currently my muse! YAY!**


	4. Four

Thea sat between John and Sherlock, sending a quick text to Lestrade that she was on her way with Sherlock and John. The cab ride to Lauriston Garden was too quiet for Thea's liking. Sherlock was too fixated on his cellphone; John kept glancing over to him, as if he wanted to ask some questioned but couldn't think of the words to do so.

"Okay, you've got questions."

"Yeah, where are we going?"

"Crime scene. Next."

"Who are you? What do you do?" John asked.

"What do you think?"

"I'd say private detective…" John stopped, leaving his answer hanging. Thea looked up from her phone, raising an eyebrow to John Watson.

"But?"

"…but the police don't go to private detectives." John stated. "I'm a _consulting_ detective. Only one in the world – I invented the job." Sherlock explained.

"What does that mean?"

"It means when the police are out of their depth, which is always, they consult me." Sherlock explained.

"The police don't consult amateurs." John said.

Sherlock gave John a look. "When I met you for the first time yesterday, I said, 'Afghanistan or Iraq?' You looked surprised." Sherlock stated.

"Yes, how _did_ you know?"

"I didn't know, I _saw_. Your haircut, the way you hold yourself, says military. But your conversation as you entered the room said trained at Bart's, so Army doctor – obvious. Your face is tanned but no tan above the wrists. You've been abroad, but not sunbathing. Your limp's really bad when you walk but you don't ask for a chair when you stand, like you've forgotten about it, so it's at least partly psychosomatic. That says the original circumstances of the injury were traumatic. Wounded in action, then. Wounded in action, suntan – Afghanistan or Iraq." Sherlock explained, clicking the "K" sound in Iraq. Sherlock went back to his phone for a moment.

"You said I had a therapist."

"You've got a psychosomatic limp, _of course_ you've got a therapist. Then there's your brother." Sherlock stated.

"Hmm?"

Sherlock held out his hand to John, speaking as he waited. "Your phone. It's expensive, email enabled, MP3 player, but you're looking for a flatshare – you wouldn't waste money on this. It's a gift then." John reached into his pocket, pulling out his new, yet old, smartphone. "Scratches – not one, many over time. It's been in the same pocket as keys and coins. The man sitting next to me wouldn't treat his one luxury item like this, so it's had a previous owner. Next bit's easy, you know it already." Sherlock stated.

"The engraving."

Thea leaned her neck forward, seeing the engraving on the back of the phone. She read aloud, not that the boys needed it, "'Harry Watson, from Clara. Kiss, kiss, kiss.'"

"Harry Watson, clearly a family member who's given you his old phone. Not your father, this is a young man's gadget. _Could_ be a cousin, but you're a war hero who can't find a place to live. Unlikely you've got an extended family, certainly not one you're close to, so brother it is. Now, Clara. Who's Clara? Three kisses say it's a romantic attachment. The expense of the phone says wife, not girlfriend. She must have given it to him recently – this model's only six months old. Marriage in trouble then – six months on he's just given it way. If she'd left _him_ , he would have kept it. People do, sentiment. But no, he wanted rid of it. He left _her_." Thea looked at the expression on John's face.

Looked like Sherlock was about a hundred percent correct.

"He gave the phone to you, that says he wants you to stay in touch. You're looking for cheap accommodation, but you're not to your brother for help, that says you've got problems with him. Maybe you liked his wife, maybe you _don't_ like his drinking." Sherlock explained.

"How can you _possibly_ know about the drinking?" John asked.

Sherlock gave a smile, "Shot in the dark. Good one though. Power connection; tiny little scuffmarks around the edge of it. Every night he goes to plug it in to charge but his hands are shaking. You never see those marks on a sober man's phone, never see a drunk's without them." Sherlock explained, handing the phone back to John. Thea looked down at the bottom of her phone, seeing barely any scuffmarks on her power connection.

Damn, he was good.

"There you go, you see – you were right."

" _I_ was right? Right about what?"

"The police don't consult amateurs." Sherlock stated, looking out the window. Thea blinked – Sherlock talked so fast, Thea almost lost everything he said but he got it. Sherlock Holmes got every little thing about Dr. John Watson. Thea's breath hitched in her throat, wondering how long it would be before Sherlock knew everything about _her_.

"That was…amazing." John commented. Thea agreed with the doctor. Sherlock looked at them both, confused.

"Do you think so?"

" _Of course_ it was. It was extraordinary – it was quite extraordinary." John stated.

"That's not what people normally say." Sherlock commented. "What do people normally say?" John asked.

"Piss off."

Thea put a hand over her mouth to keep her from laughing hysterically. She could see why they would tell Sherlock to piss off anything he gave a deduction. It was a hundred percent accurate. No wonder people hated him.

 **TKM**

The cab pulled up to at Lauriston Garden, Thea quickly climbed out. She almost was dashing towards crime scene, already reserving text messages from Lestrade about where she was. Thea ducked under the tape, not listening to the conversation behind her from John and Sherlock but apparently Sherlock didn't like one of the answers that John gave.

That being Harry was actually a _Harriet_.

"What's _he_ doing here?" Donovan asked, gesturing to Sherlock.

"Lestrade invited him."

"We can do this on our own."

"Don't shoot the messenger, Donovan. I just have orders." Thea stated.

"Ah, yes. _Babysitter_."

Thea shook her head. "You can say it without so much disgust in your tone." Thea commented with her hands on her hips. Since Thea arrived to England and got a job in New Scotland Yard, Sally was overly bitter that Thea beat her out for Detective Inspector so early on. It wasn't Thea problem that she was good at her job.

"I don't think there is a way."

"Well, try. Here comes Sherlock." Thea smirked in Sally's direction. Donovan glared straight at Thea before glaring at Sherlock.

"Hello freak."

"I'm here to see Detective Inspector Lestrade."

"Why?"

"I was invited."

" _Why_?"

"I think he wants me to take a look." Sherlock stated, sarcasm dripping from each word. Sally's jaw clenched. "Well, you know what _I_ think, don't you?" Sally asked.

"Enough, Donovan. Come on, you two." Thea waved her hand for Sherlock and John to follow her. Sherlock ducked up the tape, making a comment at Sally who didn't want to answer.

"Who's this?"

"Colleague of mine, Doctor Watson." Sherlock turned to John. "Doctor Watson, Sergeant Sally Donovan. _Old_ friend." Sherlock again was using sarcasm at the end.

"A colleague? How do _you_ get a colleague?! It's already bad enough you have a babysitter!" Sally almost shouted that. Thea was at Sherlock's side faster than Donovan expected.

"Sally, John and Sherlock are with me. Let them through, now." Thea smirked. Sally glared at Thea, allowing John to come onto the crime scene. "Tell Lestrade that _I'm_ bringing them up." Sally was fuming as she talked into the radio. Thea walked in front of Sherlock and John, approaching Anderson who was standing outside the house.

"Karr-Michael,"

"Anderson."

"Here we are again." Sherlock said to Anderson.

"It's a crime scene. I don't want it contaminated. Are we clear on that?" Anderson asked. Sherlock took a rather deep breath, looking at Anderson. "Quite clear. And is your wife away for long?" He asked.

"Oh, don't pretend you worked that out. Somebody told you that – probably Karr-Michael." Anderson stated.

Thea thought for a moment. "Considering I didn't know you were married, Anderson, I can't say I told Sherlock anything about you." Thea commented.

"Your deodorant told me that."

"My _deodorant_?"

"It's for men."

"Well, _of course_ it's for men! _I'm_ wearing it!" Anderson argued. "So it Sergeant Donovan." Sherlock said.

Thea's mouth dropped to the ground then started to grin – Lestrade owed her some money now. Anderson's eyes widened, looking over at Donovan in shock. Sherlock sniffed the air.

"Oh, and I think it just vaporized. May I go in?" Sherlock pointed to the house.

"Now look," Anderson was angry, pointing at Sherlock, "whatever you're trying to imply…"

"I'm not implying _anything_." Sherlock said. Thea kept her lips pressed together, keeping herself from saying anything out loud. "I'm sure Sally came round for a nice little chat, and just happened to stay over. And I assume she scrubbed your floors, going by the state of her knees." Sherlock explained.

Anderson looked at Donovan, sharing the same exact shocked expression. Sherlock smiled smugly. Thea smirked in Anderson's direction. "Now, wouldn't you like to be his babysitter now?" Thea asked. Anderson glared as Thea walked into the house. She walked over to the coveralls, slipping them over her body, taking off the jacket she was wearing in the process.

She put on shoe covers as well.

"Sherlock, John, put these on please."

"I'm good."

"Pardon?" Thea took a double take. "Sherlock, you have to wear these." Thea said, helping John a little bit with the coveralls. Sherlock gave her a look. "Are you kidding?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding, Thea?"

"What did Anderson _just_ say about the crime scene, Sherlock?" Thea asked. Sherlock gave her another look. "I don't know your looks, Sherlock!"

"See," Thea and Sherlock turned to Lestrade. "Told you, you two would hit it off." Thea glared at Lestrade. "Who's this?" Lestrade asked.

"He's with me."

"But who _is_ he?"

"I _said_ he's with me."

"Thea,"

"It's pointless. John Watson, Detective Inspector Lestrade. Greg, Dr. John Watson, army doctor." Thea did a quick introduction.

"So where are we?"

"Upstairs."

Thea nodded her head, taking a pair of latex gloves from the box. Lestrade led the three of them upstairs.

"I can give you two minutes."

"May need longer."

"Her name's Jennifer Wilson, according to her credit cards. We're running them now for contact details. Haven't been here long – some kids found her." Lestrade explained as he led them to a door. The room is completely empty of furniture – minus a child's toy in the corner. Jennifer Wilson was face down on the floor, wearing bright pink.

Sherlock moved towards the body as John kept himself off to the side. Thea was looking over the body from the other side of the room where she could see pretty much the whole room.

"Shut up." Sherlock told Lestrade. Thea looked up, not understanding what was going on.

"I-I didn't say anything."

"You were thinking – it's annoying." Lestrade, John, and Thea exchanged looks. Thea took a deep breath, kneeling down to the body, looking at the etched in message on the floor – _rache_. Sherlock was looking down at the body, using his deduction skills to his advantage. "Move." That startled Thea.

She got to her feet, moving towards Lestrade. She crossed her arms, knowing Sherlock could hear what she was thinking right now. Sherlock went back to his deduction, picking up on the little details. No one else in the room understood Sherlock's knowledge and how he picked up on the details but wanted complete silence. Thea watched Sherlock carefully, seeing how his eyebrows raised when he got something right and how his eyes narrowed when something didn't make sense to him.

After a few minutes of silence, Sherlock stood up from the above the body, smiling to himself.

"Got anything?"

"Not much."

Sherlock began to search something up on his phone as Anderson leaned in the doorway. "She's German. 'Rache,' it's German for revenge. She could be trying to tell us something…" Anderson began but Sherlock didn't like what he was saying. "Yes, thank you for your input." Sherlock stated, closing the door in Anderson's face.

"So she's German?"

"Of course she's not. She's from out of town though. Intended to say in London for one night before returning home to Cardiff." Sherlock said, smiling smugly at his phone screen. He pocketed the phone. "So far, so obvious."

"Sorry – obvious?"

"I'm with John."

"What about the message though?" Lestrade asked.

Sherlock ignored Lestrade, looking towards John. "Doctor Watson, what do you think?" Sherlock asked.

"Of the message?"

"Of the body. You're a medical man." Sherlock said.

"Wait, no, we have a whole team right outside." Lestrade said.

"They won't work with me." Sherlock stated. "I'm breaking every rule letting _you_ in here." Lestrade stated.

"Yes…because you need me."

Lestrade stared at him for a moment, glancing to Thea. She nodded her head at him. "Yes, I do. God help me."

"Doctor Watson,"

"Hm?" John wasn't exactly listening; he was looking at the body. He glanced to Sherlock then looked over at Lestrade, silently asking permission.

"Oh, do as he says. Help yourself." Lestrade walked out of the room for a moment, informing Anderson to keep people away for a few minutes. Thea walked over to Sherlock and John.

"Keep me in the loop, okay?"

"Well?" Sherlock ignored her.

"What am I doing here?" John asked softly.

"Helping me make a point." Sherlock said. "And what am I, a decoration in the corner?" Thea asked.

"Of course not."

"Thank God."

"You are blunt force, if necessary."

Thea turned towards Sherlock, placing her hands on her hips. "Is that a compliant or an insult?" Thea asked. Sherlock chose to ignore her that time.

"I'm supposed to help you pay the rent." John said. "Yeah, well, this is more fun." Sherlock said.

"Fun? There's a woman lying dead."

"Perfectly sound analysis, but I _was_ hoping you'd go deeper." Sherlock said before Lestrade entered the room, standing in the doorway. John leaned forward, trying to support himself as he leaned down, sniffing. He straightened up, looking at her hand.

"Yeah, Asphyxiation, probably. Passed out, chocked on her own vomit. Can't smell any alcohol on her. It could have been a seizure, probably drugs." John said.

"You know what it was. You've read the papers." Sherlock stated.

"What, she's one of the suicides? The fourth…?" John questioned.

"Sherlock – two minutes, I said. I need anything you've got." Lestrade said as Sherlock stood quickly. John struggled, Thea went to help but he held up his hand to stop her. She took a step back from the doctor allowing him to get himself onto his feet by himself.

"Victim is in her late thirties. Professional person, going by her clothes, I'm guessing something in the media, going by the frankly alarming shade of pink. Traveled from Cardiff today, intending to stay in London for one night. It's obvious from the size of her suitcase." Sherlock stated.

"Suitcase?" Lestrade and Thea echoed. John looked around the place, not seeing a suitcase anywhere in sight.

"Suitcase, yes. She's been married at least ten years, but not happily. She's had a string of lovers but none of them knew she was married." Sherlock explained.

"Oh, for God's sake, if you're just making this up-"

Sherlock picked up her left hand, "Her wedding ring. Ten years old, at least. The rest of her jewelry has been regularly cleaned, but not her wedding ring. State of the marriage right there. The inside of the ring is shinier than the outside – that means it's regularly removed. The only polishing it gets is when she works it off her finger. It's not for work; look at her nails. She doesn't work with her hands, so what or rather _who_ does she remove her rings for? Clearly not _one_ lover; she's never sustain the fiction of being single over that amount of time, so more likely a string of them. Simple." Sherlock explained.

"That's brilliant." Sherlock shot John a look. "Sorry."

"Cardiff?"

"It's obvious, isn't it?"

"It's not obvious to me."

Sherlock took a pause, looking at the three other people in the door. "Dear God, what is it like in your funny like brains? It must be so boring." Thea rolled her eyes. "Her coat, it's slightly damp. She's been in heavy rain in the last few hours. No rain anywhere in London at the time. Under her coat collar is damp too. She's turned it up against the wind. She's got an umbrella in her left-hand pocket but its dry and unused – not just wind, _strong_ wind – too strong to use her umbrella. We know from her suitcase that she was intending to stay overnight, so she much have come a decent distance but she can't have traveled more than two or three hours because her coat still hasn't dried. So, where has there been heavy rain and strong wind within the radius of that travel time?" Sherlock asked, taking out his phone from his pocket, displaying the weather. "Cardiff."

"That's fantastic!"

Sherlock turned to John, "D'you know you do hat out loud?" Sherlock asked.

"Sorry, I'll shut up."

"No, it's…fine."

"Why d'you keep saying suitcase?" Lestrade asked. Sherlock turned in a circle, looking around the room. "Yes, where is it? She must have had a phone or an organizer. Find out who Rachel is." Sherlock said.

"She was writing 'Rachel'?" Lestrade asked. "No, she was leaving an angry not in German." Sherlock said sarcastically.

"Sherlock, get on with it."

"Of course she was writing Rachel, no other word it can be. Question is: why did she wait until she was dying to write it?" Sherlock asked.

"Maybe-" Thea was interrupted by Lestrade. "How d'you know she had a suitcase?" Lestrade asked.

Sherlock pointed to the back of Jennifer's legs. "Back of the right leg, tiny splash marks on the hell and calf, not present on the left. She was dragging a wheeled suitcase behind her with her right hand. Don't get that splash pattern any other way. Smallish case, going by the spread. Case that size, woman that clothes-conscious, could only be an overnight bag, so we know she was staying one night." Sherlock explained, kneeling down by the body. "Now, where is it? What have you done with it?" He asked.

"There wasn't a case."

Sherlock slowly rose from the ground. "Say that again."

"There wasn't a case. There was never any suitcase." Lestrade stated. Sherlock looked at Lestrade before bolting from the room, he was yelling to the other officers, asking about a suitcase. "Sherlock, there was no case!" Lestrade told him, leaning over the railing of the staircase.

"But they take the poison themselves, they chew, swallow the pills themselves. There are clear signs. Even you lot couldn't miss them." Sherlock explained.

"Right, yeah, _thanks_. And…?"

"It's murder, all of them. I don't know how, but they're not suicides, they're killings – _serial_ killings." Sherlock explained. Thea could see the delight on his face.

"Maybe show a tiny bit of sympathy for the dead, Sherlock." Thea commented, leaning on the staircase railing.

"We've got ourselves a serial killer. I _love_ those. There's always something to look forward to." Sherlock said.

"Why are you saying that?"

"Her case!" Sherlock shouted at the team above him. "Come on, where is her case? Did she _eat_ it? Someone else was here, and they took her case. So the killer must have driven her here, forgot the case in the car." Sherlock said. Thea could see the gears rolling his head.

"She could have checked into a hotel, left her case there." John suggested. "No, she never got to the hotel. Look at her hair. She color-coordinates her lipstick with her shoes. She'd never have left her hotel with her hair still looking…" Sherlock instantly stopped talking.

"Sherlock?"

"Oh."

"Mind keeping us in the loop, Mr. _Science of Deduction_?" Thea called out to him.

" _Oh_!"

"Sherlock?"

"What is it, what?"

"Serial killers are always hard. You have to wait for them to make a mistake." Sherlock smiled to himself.

"We can't just wait!"

"Oh, we're done waiting!" Sherlock hurried down the stairs. "Look at her, really _look_! Houston, we _have_ a mistake. Get on to Cardiff, find out who Jennifer Wilson's family and friends were. Find Rachel!" Sherlock ordered.

"Of course, yeah – but what mistake?" Lestrade yelled to Sherlock. Sherlock came back into view at the bottom of the stairs. "Pink!" He yelled before bolting from the crime scene. Thea shook her head.

"I'm not following him."

"Thea,"

"We have a case to solve. If you want, I can go back to the office and find out anything about Wilson." Thea stated. Lestrade sighed heavily. "Look, if I go out there, you already know Sherlock will be gone. Why even try and follow him? Besides you could use all the hands you have for this one." Thea explained.

"You've got a point. Fine."

"John, you are going to have to leave now. Sorry 'bout that." Thea explained.

"No, no, it's-it's fine. Uh, where would I find a taxi?" John asked.

"Try the main road." Thea went to go into the room. "Oh! I totally forgot! I haven't officially introduced myself, silly me! Detective Inspector Thea Karr-Michael." Thea held out her hand for John to shake.

"Well, you already know me."

"Have a good night, John. Hope to see you again." Thea gave a small smile, walking into the room where the body was.

* * *

 **Finally figured out a way to post chapter four! YES! It took a while but finally, it all posted! Thank God! I was legit about to go nuts!**


	5. Five

As Thea was walking out of the office later that night, she walked through the car lot to get to the main street to hail a cab. Thea was rubbing her eyes, she was overtired by now. It was way after midnight, and she had to work in less than 4 hours. Thea made her way to the main street, walking down a little bit to the edge, waving her hand out for a cab but none were stopping for her.

"Oh, come on!"

Thea kicked at an old soda can, making it skid down the road as a black car pulled up. She raised an eyebrow as one of the back windows rolled down. Thea tilted her body to look inside; there was a woman on her phone. "Get in."

"I don't even know you."

"Detective Karr-Michael, you don't have a choice."

"How do you know me?" The woman held up her cellphone. Thea looked around before getting into the car. It was pointless to try and even think that whoever knew her was okay. Thea had two options: either get into the car and find out who knew her or run for the hills. Honestly, Thea was interested.

Thea clicked her tongue off the roof of her mouth. "So, who's your boss?" Thea asked, turning her attention to the woman next to her. She glanced up from her phone, not saying a word. Thea tapped her fingers against her leg as the car ride seemed to take forever.

The car stopped and the woman on the phone told Thea she could get out. Thea hesitated before exiting the car. When she closed the door, she saw a man standing there with an umbrella, staring at her. She also saw a chair waiting for her to sit in.

"Have a seat, Thea."

"No, I'd rather stand."

"Sit, please. John refused to sit as well." The man told her. Thea looked around the empty warehouse type building. Thea took her time to walk to the chair and sit down. She crossed her legs, placing her hands on her knees. "Thank you."

"You know, late evening kidnapping really wasn't on my to-do list." Thea stated. "Please. This isn't a kidnapping, Detective Karr-Michael. Besides when one is avoiding the attention of Sherlock Holmes, one learns to be discreet." The man said to her.

"Hence this place? A drug deal gone wrong?" Thea joked.

The man in front of her rolled his eyes at her. Thea snickers. "Now I understand your role." The man said.

"My role?"

"In helping Sherlock Holmes."

"How do you know about Sherlock Holmes or my job?" Thea asked, crossing her arms.

The man ignored her question. "What is your connection to Sherlock Holmes?" He asked. It was Thea's turn to roll her eyes. "I don't have a _connection_ with Mr. _Science of Deduction_ – I only just met him yesterday because of a job." Thea explained.

"And since yesterday you've moved into Baker Street, right next to him, and now you're solving crimes together." Thea looked straight at the man.

"How the hell do you know that?"

"How does anyone know anything, Detective Karr-Michael?" He asked.

"Who _are_ you?" Thea asked, standing up from the chair.

"An interested party."

"An interest in Sherlock? I'm going to guess right off the bat you aren't a friend of his." Thea stated. "You've met him. How many _friends_ do you imagine he has? I am the closest thing to a friend that Sherlock Holmes is capable of having." The man said.

"And let me guess, an enemy?"

The man smiled at Thea, "You are correct."

"Not many people have enemies."

"In his mind, certainly. If you were to ask him, he'd probably say his _arch_ -enemy. He does love to be dramatic." The man said.

"No one has arch-enemies."

"Tell that to Sherlock Holmes."

Before Thea could say her witty response, her phone buzzed. She looked at the screen, seeing a text from Sherlock.

 _Baker Street. Come at once is convenient. –SH_

She rolled her eyes.

"I hope I'm not distracting you."

"Distracting me from what?" Thea questioned, pocketing the cellphone. "I'm a detective on a quad-murder investigation with a new job as Sherlock Holmes' babysitter. I don't need a distraction; I need a way of making sure I don't kill Sherlock Holmes. If you are offering that, then I'll listen." Thea stated.

"Do you plan to continue your association with Sherlock Holmes?"

"I have no choice in the matter – but that's not your business, is it?" Thea asked. "It could be." The man said.

Thea's eyes narrowed, something wasn't making sense. "How do you know Sherlock again? Besides being his arch-enemy." Thea asked, stepping forward.

"I didn't tell you."

"Right, because you are hiding something." Thea smirked. The man looked at her, seeing that Thea was someone that Sherlock would trust – he needed her on his side.

"I'd be happy to pay you a meaningful sum of money on a regular basis to ease your way." Thea crossed her arms, giving him a smile. He was thinking she was going towards his side of all of this.

"Alright – as long as I get the first check within the next two days. But the name on my bank account is different than my real name." Thea stated, egging him on. The man pulled out a little notebook from his breast pocket. "I'll spell it for you, so you understand better."

"Whenever you are ready."

"F." She watched him write down the letter. "U." He hesitated before writing that. "C."

"Ah."

Thea smirked, happy with herself right now. "I don't want you bloody money, sir. Just tell me why you want to know about Sherlock Holmes." Thea asked.

"I worry about him. Constantly."

"Worry about Sherlock Holmes?" Thea shook her head. "Why would you…" She stopped short, realizing what was happening here. "Oh, oh. I get it." Thea commented.

The man raised an eyebrow.

"You _worry_ about Sherlock. The same way my cousin _worries_ about me. You are family – so, who are you to Sherlock Holmes?" Thea asked.

"His older brother."

"Ah. And do you have a name Mr. Umbrella Man?" Thea smirked.

"Mycroft."

"Mycroft and Sherlock Holmes? Were your parents high when naming you two?" Thea asked as her phone chimed again. She pulled it out of her pocket, looking at the text from Sherlock.

 _If inconvenient, come anyway. –SH_

Thea shook her head, ignoring the young brother. "I'm leaving." Thea turned to walk away to the car.

"Thea Karr-Michael, you wouldn't want anyone to harm her, now would you?" Thea stopped dead in her tracks. Her heart dropped, turning back to Mycroft Holmes – her fist was clenched and she was ready to hurt him. "Ah, I got your attention."

Thea was lost for words. How did he know? She gulped, trying to keep her emotions in check. "Wouldn't want anyone to know about her either?" Mycroft stated.

"How?"

"How, indeed, Detective Karr-Michael."

Thea sighed, closing her eyes. "Fine." She snapped out. "But don't expect a quick response from me on any matter – I have a life." Thea stated.

"Good to see what side you chose."

"I don't choose sides, Mycroft Holmes. Don't make me regret this." Thea hissed, turning back to the car. Her phone buzzed again. "For the love of…" Thea looked down at the message.

 _Could be dangerous. –SH_

Thea couldn't help but smile at that message. "Goodbye, Detective Karr-Michael. I will be touch." Mycroft called after her. Thea gave him a smile with her middle finger up before getting into the car.

"Address?"

"Baker Street."

 **TKM**

Thea climbed the stairs to Baker Street, rubbing her eyes. She walked into the flat of Sherlock and John's. Before she could comment to Sherlock about his brother when she noticed the patched on his arm – three of them.

"Nicotine patches?"

"Obviously."

"Uh, not really. Why three?" She questioned. Sherlock groaned, ignoring her. She turned to John. "According to Sherlock, it's a three-patch problem." John explained.

"Ah." She nodded her head. "See, that's communication." Thea pointed to John. Sherlock just rolled his eyes. "So why am I in this flat instead in my comfy bed right now?" Thea asked, covering her mouth as she yawned.

"He wanted to use one of our phones."

"What?!"

"Why?"

"He won't tell me."

"Does this have to deal with the case?" Thea asked, turning her attention to Sherlock.

" _Her_ case."

" _Her_ case?"

"Her suitcase, yes, obviously. The murderer took her suitcase – first big mistake." Sherlock said. "So?" Thea shrugged.

"It's no use, there's no other way. We'll have to risk it." Sherlock muttered to himself.

"You do realize there are two other people in this room right?" Thea asked, seeing something pink in the corner of the room. "Sherlock, is that?" Thea pointed to the case.

"Her case, yes." Sherlock commented, getting up from the couch. "What's wrong?" He asked, seeing the expression on her face.

"I'm trying to figure out if I should yell at you like your mother would, call Lestrade, or punch you in the face." Thea said, blinking rapidly.

"You also met my arch-enemy."

" _Oh yeah_."

"Did he offer you money to spy on me?"

"Yes."

"Did you take it?"

"Yes."

"Now, see John, Thea thought it through." Sherlock commented, picking up the pink suitcase. "No, no, no. It's because he basically blackmailed me into doing so." Thea groaned.

"Ah, he does like that sort of thing."

Thea shook her head – she had enough of the Holmes men for a lifetime and it's only been a few hours. "Oh, perhaps I should mention, I didn't kill her." Sherlock mentioned.

"I never said you did."

"Before you go on a tangent about how you didn't kill her, how about you just explain how you found the case?" Thea suggested, taking the wooden chair from the desk, which Sherlock stole at the last second. Thea huffed, walking around the chair that John was sitting in to lean against the mantle.

"By looking."

"Where?"

"The killer must have driven her to Lauriston Gardens. He could only keep her case by accident if it was in the car. Nobody could be seen with this case without drawing attention – particularly a man, which is statistically more likely – so obviously he'd feel compelled to get rid of it the moment he noticed he still had it. Wouldn't have taken him more than five minute to realize his mistake. I checked every back street wide enough for a cat five minutes from Lauriston Gardens and anywhere you could dispose of a bulky object without being observed." Thea and John exchanged looks. "Took me less than an hour to find the right skip." Sherlock finished.

"Pink. You got _all_ that because you realized the case would be pink?" John asked. "Well, it _had_ to be pink obviously." Sherlock stated.

"Why didn't _I_ or the _police_ think of that?" John muttered to himself.

"Because you're idiots." Both Thea and John looked at Sherlock, shocked and annoyed. Thea crossed her arms at the consulting detective. "No, no, no, don't look like that. Practically everyone is." Thea rolled her eyes at the comment. "Now, look. Do you see what's missing?" Sherlock asked, opening the case.

Thea took one look at the case – seeing everything that a woman would have in their suitcase for a day trip. She narrowed her eyes, seeing what was missing.

"From the case? How _could_ I?"

"Her cellphone." Sherlock and John looked at Thea. "What, I pay attention." Thea stated.

"Thea's correct. Where's her mobile phone? There was no phone on the body, there's no phone in the case? We know she had one – that's her number there, you just texted it." Sherlock said.

"Maybe she left it at home."

"She has a string of loves and she's careful about it. She _never_ leaves her phone at home." Sherlock explained.

"Er…" John was looking back and forth between his phone and Sherlock. "Why did I just send that text?" He asked.

"Well, question is: where is her phone now?"

"She could have lost it."

"Yes, or…?" Sherlock glanced between Thea and John. "The murderer…" John commented.

"You think the murderer has her phone?" Thea asked. "Maybe she left it when she left her case. Maybe he took it from her for some reason. Either way, the balance of probability is the murder has her phone." Sherlock explained.

"Sorry, what are we doing? Did I just text a murderer?! What good will that do?" John asked. Just then, John phone began to ring, he glanced to the scene then at Sherlock who noticed right away.

"A few hours after his last victim, and now he receives a text that can only be from her. If somebody had just _found_ that phone they'd ignore a text like that, but the murderer…" Sherlock paused, the phone finished ringing. "…would panic."

Sherlock flipped the case lid closed, standing up from his leather chair. Sherlock walked over to his jacket and scarf.

"Have you talked to the police?"

"We have a detective in our house, John."

"And I have all the right to call Lestrade right now." Thea stated. "But you won't." Sherlock said.

"Why not?"

"You're interested. You are interested in having people knowing _your_ name over Lestrade's." Sherlock commented, putting on his jacket.

"Why are you talking to _us_?" John asked. Sherlock looked over at the mantle where Thea was standing. She glanced to the side. "Mrs. Hudson took my skull." He commented. Thea's eyes widened.

"So we're basically filling in for your skull?"

"Relax, you're doing fine." Neither Thea and John moved. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Well, you could just sit there and watch telly." Sherlock offered.

"What, you want me to come with you?" John asked. "I like company when I go out, and I think better when I talk aloud. The skull just attracts attention, so…" Sherlock trailed off.

John gave a smile for a second.

"Problem?"

"Yeah, Sergeant Donovan."

"What about her?"

"She said…you get off on this. You enjoy it." John said. "And I said 'dangerous,' and here you are." Sherlock stated, walking out of the room.

Thea shook her head, heading towards the door. "Seriously?"

"I have no choice in the matter. Sherlock, wait up!" Thea bounded down the stairs after him.

* * *

 **It's been a while - and I'm sorry. I've been trying to post this chapter but every time I go to add something, it never saved. Until** **today. Of course.**

 **ENJOY!**


	6. Six

"Where are we going?"

"Northumberland Street's a five-minute walk from here." Sherlock stated.

"You think he's stupid enough to go there?" John asked. "No, I think he's _brilliant_ enough. I love the brilliant ones. They're always so desperate to get caught." Sherlock smiled.

"Why?"

"Appreciation! Applause! At long last, the spotlight. That's the frailty of genius, John, it needs an audience." Sherlock explained.

"Yeah."

Sherlock spun around the area, making John and Thea look at each other. "This is his hunting ground, right here in the heart of the city. Now that we know his victims were abducted, that changes everything. Because all of his victims disappeared from busy streets, crowded place, but nobody saw them go." Sherlock stated. He placed his hands on either side of his head. "Think! Who do we trust, even though we don't know them? Who passes unnoticed wherever they go? Who hunts in the middle of a crowd?" He asked.

"Dunno. Who?"

Sherlock shrugged his shoulders, "Haven't the faintest. Hungry?" Sherlock began to lead John and Thea to a small restaurant Sherlock entered first, the waiter gestured to him. "Thank you, Billy." Thea looked over her shoulder as she followed Sherlock to the reserved table. He took off his jacket, taking a seat so he could see out the window. Thea and John took their seats as well.

"22 Northumberland Street, keep your eye on it." Sherlock said.

"He isn't just gonna ring the doorbell though, is he? He'd need to be mad." John said.

"He _has_ killed four people."

"He's got a point."

"Sherlock." Thea looked up from the plate in front of her to the man. Sherlock and the owner shook hands. "Anything on the menu, whatever you want, free." He placed three menus down on the table. "On the house, for you _and_ for your date." Thea glanced to John.

It was like she wasn't even there.

"I'm not his date."

"This is Angelo." Angelo shook the hands of John and Thea. "Three years ago I successfully proved to Lestrade at the time of a particularly vicious triple murder that Angelo was in a completely different part of town, house-breaking." Sherlock explained.

"He cleared my name."

"I cleared it a _bit_. Anything happening opposite?" Sherlock asked. "Nothing. But for this man, I'd gave gone to prison." Angelo said.

"You _did_ go to prison."

"I'll get a candle for the table. It's more romantic."

"I'm not his date!"

"And again, I'm invisible, aren't I?" Thea muttered to herself, looking over the menu.

"You may as well eat. We might have a long wait." Sherlock said, not looking at the menu. Angelo came back with a lit candle. John groaned, Thea leaned over, blowing out the candle.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Thea and John ordered, not asking why Sherlock didn't. The food arrived and they dug in. Thea was starving since she skipped dinner with the team earlier that evening. She drank some of her water, glancing at Sherlock who was just staring out the window, drumming his fingers on the table.

Thea reached over, placing her hand on top of his. He looked at her. "Stop, you are making me nervous."

"It helps me think."

"Well, you are pissing me off. Please stop for a few minutes, okay?" Thea asked, shaking her head. Going back to her eating. Sherlock went back to drumming his fingers against the table. She rolled her eyes.

"People don't have arch-enemies." John told him. It took Sherlock a minute to realize that John said something. "I'm sorry?" He asked.

"In real life. There _are_ no arch-enemies in real life. Doesn't happen." John said. "Doesn't it? Sounds a bit dull." Sherlock commented.

"So who did I meet?"

"What do real people have then, in their 'real lives'?" Sherlock asked. "Friends, people they know, people they like, people that don't like… Girlfriends, boyfriends." John rattled off.

"Yes, well, as I was saying – dull."

"You don't have a girlfriend then?" John asked. "Girlfriend? No, not really my area." Sherlock stated.

"Mm." Thea shook her head. She just hoped John didn't ask her about her dating life. "Oh, right. D'you have a boyfriend?" Sherlock turned to look at him. "Which is fine, by the way." John added.

"I _know_ it's fine."

"So you've got a boyfriend then?"

"No."

The smile on John's face looked more forced and awkward than anything, Thea just gave a slight headshake. "Right, okay… You're unattached, like me. Fine." John cleared his throat. "Good." He turned his attention to Thea.

"Oh leave me out of this – I'd rather not talk about my love life with _two complete strangers_." Thea said, sipping on the water.

"Cheated on." Thea choked on the water, her head was snapped towards Sherlock who spoke under his breath about what happened to Thea. She cleared her throat, waving off John. She was going to be okay, just as long as Sherlock stopped his madness long enough for her not wring his neck.

"John, um…I think you should know that I consider myself married to my work, and while I'm flattered by your interest, I really not looking for any-" John quickly interrupted Sherlock, "No. No, I'm not asking. No. I'm just saying; it's _all_ fine." John told Sherlock.

Sherlock nodded, "Good. Thank you."

"Well that wasn't awkward at all." Thea commented to herself, placing the glass back down on the table.

"Look across the street. Taxi." Thea leaned her body forward, seeing the taxi across the street. John turned his head to see the car too. "Stopped. Nobody getting in, and nobody getting out." Sherlock said. Thea wasn't completely understanding what was going on, but Sherlock was muttering to himself about the taxi.

"That's him?"

"Don't stare."

" _You're_ staring."

"We can't _all_ stare." Sherlock said as Thea leaned back in the chair. She went to lean back in the chair when Sherlock stood up from the table, grabbing his coat and scarf, and heading straight to the door without Thea and John.

Thea was up next, grabbing her jacket, heading after Sherlock. John followed suit, meeting up with Sherlock outside. He was staring at the cab, trying to figure it out. Just as Thea was going to ask a question, Sherlock darted out into the road after the moving taxi. "Sherlock!" She yelled, running after him. Thea held out her hand as she moved across the street, stopping traffic for a moment. John caught up with Thea easily, continuing after Sherlock.

The detective and former army doctor caught up with Sherlock when he stopped.

"I've got the cab number."

"Good for you." Sherlock brought his hands to his head, closing his eyes. John and Thea exchanged looks, watching Sherlock carefully as he did _whatever_ in his brilliant brain. "Right turn, one way, roadworks, traffic lights, bus lane, pedestrian crossing, left turn only, traffic lights." He spoke quickly, almost losing both Thea and John.

Sherlock raced off straight to a man opening a door. Thea and John followed, hearing the yell from the man. John apologized for Sherlock, as they raced up the stairs and out onto the fire escape. Thea felt like she was just along for the ride, not knowing the destination. Sherlock urged on Thea and John to follow him, they were trying their best to – but Sherlock had longer legs than them, and Thea was in heels.

Thea grabbed Sherlock's arm, stopping him. "There is no bloody way we can make that." Thea said, pointing to the gap between the buildings. Sherlock didn't listen; he took some paces backwards, running straight at the other side, getting it on the first try. Thea's eyes widened, there was no way she could do that.

"Come _on_ , we're losing him!"

Thea closed her eyes for a moment, trying to get the courage to jump the gap. John went first, hesitating at first. But he made it too. Thea gulped, taking off her heels first as she moved backwards. "Lord, please don't let this be my death." Thea groaned as she took off running, leaping off the edge of the building.

Her heart was pounding but she made it. Sherlock darted off without John and Thea behind him. Thea quickly as possible slipped the heels back on her feet, running after Sherlock with ease. Sherlock continued the run with John and Thea behind him, just as they turned the corner Sherlock wanted, the cab was already ahead of them. "No!"

Thea placed her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath. "This way." Sherlock grabbed Thea by the arm, making her run with him. "No, _this_ way!" Sherlock snapped at John who was going to go after the cab.

"Sorry."

Running down the street, the three of them took a new route to get to the cab. Thea was starting to loose her cool with all this running – she didn't need to hit the gym tomorrow.

Sherlock jumped out in front of the cab that was coming straight at them. He held out an ID badge to make the cab halt right in front of him. "Police! Open her up!" Sherlock ordered. Sherlock quickly yanked open the door to the cab, seeing who was inside. "No." He said quickly. Thea was breathing heavily next to John. "Teeth, tan. What – Californian? LA, Santa Monica. Just arrived." Sherlock told Thea and John.

"How can you _possibly_ know that?" John asked.

"The luggage." Thea looked around the boys, seeing the luggage at his feet with the label on the handle. "It's probably your first trip to London, right, going by your final destination and the route the cabbie was taking you?" Sherlock asked.

"Sorry, are you guys the police?"

"Yeah." Sherlock flashed the badge quickly, not wanting the man to see the picture on the inside. "Everything all right?" Sherlock asked.

"Yeah."

"Welcome to London." Sherlock walked away after that, leaving John and Thea standing there. Thea closed her eyes, walking off without John. John leaned towards the passenger, "Er, any problems, just let us know." He told him. John quickly followed Sherlock and Thea.

"Waste of time."

"Basically just a cab that happened to slow down."

"Basically."

"Not the murderer."

" _Not_ the murderer, no."

"Wrong country, good alibi."

"As they go."

Thea noticed Sherlock switching the ID card in his hand. "Let me see that." She snatched it from his hand, seeing who was written on it. "Seriously? Detective Inspector Lestrade." Thea groaned.

"Yeah, I pickpocketed him when he's annoying. You can keep that one, I've got plenty at the flat." Thea groaned again. This was one tough job.

John was laughing to himself.

"What?"

"Nothing, just…'Welcome to London.'" John said. Thea even had to admit, that was pretty funny. Sherlock chuckled for a moment before turning to look at the cab – apparently a cop car was stopped there, wondering what was going on. The passenger was pointing straight at the three of them.

"Got your breath back?"

"Ready when you are."

"Thea?"

"Yeah, before anyone notices me." She said, running off with John and Sherlock.

* * *

 **OMG, I actually posted!**


	7. Seven

"Okay," Thea was catching her breath, much like Sherlock and John. "That was ridiculous." John stated as the three of them leaned against the wall. "That was the most ridiculous thing I've ever done." John added.

"And you invaded Afghanistan."

John chuckled, getting Thea and Sherlock to laugh along with him. Honestly, Thea could count the amount of times she went running after cars, but that was the most fun she had a long time.

"That wasn't just me." Sherlock chuckled. John began to straighten himself out. "Why aren't we back at the restaurant?" John asked.

"Oh, they can keep an eye out. It was a long shot anyway." Sherlock said, waving off both of them.

"So what were we doing there?"

Sherlock cleared his throat, "Oh, just passing the time." Sherlock looked at John. "And proving a point."

"What point?"

"You." Sherlock began to yell to Mrs. Hudson when Thea's phone buzzed in her pocket. As she pulled it out, she began to walk up the stairs. In mid-step she froze. Lestrade texted her saying that they were currently on a drug bust, on _Sherlock_. Thea looked over her shoulder to Sherlock, before bolting up the stairs. She went in through the kitchen, seeing the damage that had already been done.

"Lestrade, the hell is this?" She asked, looking at everything that was getting destroyed. "A drugs bust." Thea looked around at everyone who came out for the event. "Do you think Sherlock Holmes _seriously_ does drug, Lestrade?" Thea asked. Lestrade just gave her a look.

"Seriously?" Before Lestrade could respond to the detective, Thea heard footsteps echo towards the flat.

"What are you doing?" Sherlock asked the moment he entered his flat.

"Well, I knew you'd find the case, I'm not stupid."

"You can't just break into my flat."

"And you can't withhold evidence. And I didn't _break_ into your flat." Lestrade stated.

"Well, what do you call this then?" Sherlock asked. Lestrade looked around at the officers, then back at Sherlock. "It's a drugs bust." Lestrade commented.

"Seriously?!" John nearly had the same reaction that Thea did. "This guy , a junkie? Have you met him?" John asked.

"John,"

"I'm pretty sure you could search this flat all day, you wouldn't find anything you could call recreational." John said. With what little time Thea spent with Sherlock, she wasn't sure if she'd agree with him.

"John, you probably want to shut up. _Now_." Sherlock warned.

"Yeah, but come on-" John stopped, looking at Sherlock. Sherlock glanced between him and Thea. Her mouth fell open. "No."

"What?"

"You?"

"Shut up!" Sherlock snapped at John, turning his attention to Lestrade again. "I'm not your sniffer dog."

"No, _Anderson's_ my sniffer dog." Lestrade told Sherlock. The consulting detective turned towards the kitchen, watching as Anderson raised his hand at Sherlock.

"Anderson, what are _you_ doing here on a drugs bust?"

"Oh, I volunteered."

Sherlock looked beyond pissed at this point. Thea pressed her lips together. "They _all_ did. They're not strictly speaking _on_ the drugs squad, but they're very keen." Lestrade stated.

Sally came into the room, holding up a jar. Thea turned her head, turning it away instantly. It was a jar full of _eyeballs_! "Are these _human_ eyes?" Donovan asked.

"Put those back!"

"They were in the microwave!"

"Mental note: never use the applications in Sherlock's flat." Thea stated to herself, having Sherlock shooting her a glare.

"It's an experiment."

"Keep looking, guys." Lestrade told the officers, standing up from Sherlock's chair. "Or you could help us properly and I'll stand them down." Lestrade told him.

Sherlock began to pace back and forth, definitely going to wear a groove in the floor. "This is childish."

"Well, I'm dealing with a child. Sherlock, this is _our_ case. I'm letting you in, but you do not go off on your own – clear?" Lestrade asked. Sherlock stopped his moving, shooting a glare at the detective inspector.

"What, so-so-so you set up a pretend drugs bust to bully me?" Sherlock asked.

"It stops being pretend if they find anything."

"I am clean!" Sherlock yelled.

"Is your flat? All of it?"

"I don't even smoke." Sherlock opened the left sleeve, showing the patches on his arm. "Neither do I." Lestrade did the same, showing Sherlock the same patch on his arm. Sherlock's eyes rolled, pushing down his sleeve.

"So let's work together. We've found Rachel."

"Who is she?"

"You did? And where was I?" Thea asked Lestrade. "Doing your job. And she's Jennifer Wilson's only daughter." He told her and Sherlock.

"Her daughter? Why would she write her daughter's name? Why?" Sherlock asked with a frown. "How about when you have kids and you are worried about dying, your last thought should be them." Thea commented, crossing her arms. Sherlock noticed her change in tone, and her chewing at her bottom lip.

"Never mind that." Thea turned her attention to Anderson. "We found the case." Anderson pointed to the pink case on the floor by Sherlock's chair. "According to _someone_ , the murderer has the case, and we found it in the hands of our favorite psychopath." Anderson said. Thea's eyes narrowed at him, she didn't like his tone.

"I'm no a psychopath, Anderson. I'm a high-functioning sociopath. Do your research." He told Anderson. Anderson rolled his eyes as Sherlock turned back to Anderson. "You need to bring Rachel in. you need to question her. _I_ need to question her." Sherlock ordered.

"She's dead."

"Excellent!"

"Sherlock!" Thea gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. John looked startled as well.

"How, when and why? Is there a connection? There _has_ to be." Sherlock said. "Well, I doubt it, since she's been dead for fourteen years. Technically she was never alive. Rachel was Jennifer Wilson's stillborn daughter, fourteen years ago." Thea closed her eyes, trying not to cry in front of everyone right now. John turned away, sadly.

"No, that's-that's not right. How… Why would she do that? Why?" Sherlock asked.

"Why would she think of her daughter in her last moments? Yep – sociopath, I'm seeing it now." Anderson stated.

Sherlock turned towards him again, "She didn't _think_ about her daughter. She scratched her name on the floor with fingernails. She was dying, it took effort. It would have hurt." Sherlock explained, pacing again.

"You said that the victims all took the poison themselves, that he _makes_ them take it. Well, maybe he… I don't know, talks to them?" John suggested. Thea opened her eyes, looking at the doctor. "Maybe he used the death of her daughter somehow." John said.

Sherlock stopped short, turning his attention to John. "Yeah, but that was _ages_ ago. Why would she still be upset?" Sherlock asked. Thea groaned loudly, making Sherlock looked over at her. Her expression told him everything as he turned back to John, who had a similar look. The flat was eerie quiet. "Not good?"

" _Bit_ not good, yeah."

Sherlock walked over to Thea, grabbing her arm. He dragged her over to John, staring at both of them intensely. "Yeah, but if you were dying…if you'd been murdered: in your very last few seconds, what would you say?" Sherlock asked.

"'Please, God, let me live.'"

"Oh, use your imagination!"

"I don't _have_ to."

Thea could hear the pain in John's voice from that. She glanced to Sherlock for a second, seeing that he hit a nerve. "I wouldn't use my voice, I'd…do something – like crave my child's name into the ground. In order for someone to know that I left something behind, almost like a clue itself." Thea explained. Sherlock went to say something but stopped. "I'm clever too."

Sherlock began to pace the room again. "She's trying to _tell_ us something." Thea and Sherlock were on the same page.

Mrs. Hudson came into the room. "Isn't the doorbell working? Your taxi's here, Sherlock." She told him.

"I didn't order a taxi. Go away."

"Oh, dear, they're making such a mess. What are they looking for?" Mrs. Hudson asked. "It's a drugs bust, Mrs. Hudson." John explained.

Her eyes slightly widened, "But they're just for my hip. They're herbal soothers." Mrs. Hudson stated.

"No, no, not you, Mrs. Hudson. This isn't for the entire building – just Sherlock's flat." Thea explained.

"Shut up, everyone; shut up!" Sherlock yelled. The room went silent, watching Sherlock. "Don't move, don't speak, don't breathe. I'm trying to think. Anderson, face the other way – you're putting me off." Sherlock ordered, pointing to Anderson, not looking at him.

"What? My _face_ is?!"

"Everybody quiet and still. Anderson, turn you back." Lestrade ordered.

"Oh for God's sake!"

"Your _back_ , now, please!"

"Come on, think. Quick!"

"What about your taxi?" Mrs. Hudson asked. Sherlock spun suddenly, shouting Mrs. Hudson's name. She quickly hurried out of the flat. Just then, Sherlock was hit with an idea.

"Oh." He began to smile. "Ah! She was clever, clever, yes!" He turned to the other people in the room. "She's cleverer than you lot and she's dead. Do you see, do you get it? She didn't _lose_ her phone, she never lost it. She _planted_ it on him." Sherlock explained. Beginning to pace again, Sherlock continued his thoughts, "When she got out of the car, she knew that she was going to her death. She left the phone in order to lead us to her killer." Sherlock explained.

"But how?"

Sherlock stopped short, turning towards Lestrade. "Wha…? What do you mean, how?" Lestrade gave a shrug. "Rachel!" As Sherlock looked at everyone in the room, the only one who seemed to be keeping up was Thea. But she was confused as much as the rest of them. "Don't you see? _Rachel_!" The group was still blank. "Oh, look at you lot. You're all so vacant. Is it nice not being me? It must be _so_ relaxing."

Thea's eyes narrowed at him.

"Rachel is not a name."

"Then what is it?"

"John, on the luggage, there's a label. E-mail address." Sherlock said. John walked over to the case, looking at the e-mail on the label. "Er…jennie dot pink at mephone dot org dot uk." John said.

Sherlock sat down at the table, using his computer. "Oh, I've been too slow. She didn't have a laptop, which means she did her business on her phone, so it's a smartphone, it's e-mail enabled." Thea walked over to Sherlock as he brought up the site. "So there was a website for her account, the username is her e-mail address…" He typed the e-mail address into the bar. "And all together now, the password is?" Sherlock asked.

"Rachel." Thea said, having Sherlock look at her. "It's Rachel."

"So we can read her e-mails. So what?" Anderson asked. "Anderson, don't talk out loud. You lower the IQ of the whole street. We can do much more than just read her e-mails. It's a smartphone, it's got GPS, which means if you lose it you can locate it online. She's leading us directly to the man who killed her." Sherlock explained.

"Unless he got rid of it."

"We know he didn't." John said.

Sherlock was getting impatient. "Come on, come on. Quickly!" He ordered the computer. Thea shook her head at him as Mrs. Hudson came into the room again.

"Sherlock, dear, this taxi driver…"

Sherlock quickly got up from the chair, going over to Mrs. Hudson. "Mrs. Hudson, isn't it time for your evening soother?" He asked. John sat down in the chair, watching the computer with Thea. Sherlock turned to Lestrade, "We need to get vehicles, get a helicopter." Thea lost interest in the conversation between Sherlock and Lestrade. Her eyes were locked on the computer.

Her eyes widened when the location popped up. Her and John exchanged looked. "Sherlock…" John stated. Sherlock was arguing with Lestrade. "Sherlock!" Thea snapped, making him look at her. She gestured her head towards the computer. He moved quickly to John and Thea.

"What is it? Quickly, where?"

"It's here. It's in 221 Baker Street."

"How can it be here? _How_?"

"Well, maybe it was in the case when you brought it back and it fell out somewhere." Lestrade suggested.

"What, and I didn't notice? _Me_? I didn't notice?"

"Guys, we're also looking for a mobile somewhere here, belonged to the victim." Lestrade explained. Thea straightened up, staring down at the keys of the laptop in front of John. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Sherlock heading towards his jacket.

"Sherlock, you okay?" She asked, turning her full attention to him. He stopped in the middle of putting on his jacket.

"What? Yeah, yeah, I-I'm fine."

"Oh…kay. Uh, how can the phone be here? You said the phone wasn't in the case." Thea asked.

"Dunno."

"You don't know?"

"I'll try it again."

"Good idea." Sherlock began to head towards the door.

"Oi, where are you going?" Thea asked, placing her hands on his hips. "Fresh air. Just popping outside for a moment. Won't be long." Sherlock said. Thea looked over at John.

"You sure you're all right?"

"I'm fine."

Thea watched him leave. Something was wrong.

* * *

 **Yes! Another chapter! We are almost done with the first case! OMG! Eight chapters, that's more than the first time around, I'm pretty sure. :D**


	8. Eight

"He just got into a cab." Thea said, looking out the window, watching the cab pull away from the curb of Baker Street.

"I told you, Karr-Michael, he does that." Sally said. Thea shook her head at the detective, looking at John. They were both worried about Sherlock. "He bloody left again. We're wasting our time!" She snapped as she walked back into the kitchen.

John was calling the pink phone, but it was just ringing and ringing and ringing. "If it's ringing, it's not here."

"Sherlock was right." Thea muttered. "Do the search again, John, please." He nodded, beginning the search again on the cellphone.

"Does it matter? Does _any_ of it? You know, he's just a lunatic, and he'll _always_ let you down, and you're wasting your time. _All_ our time." Donovan said.

"You know, Sally, you didn't have to come. You could be at home, sleeping comfortably next to Anderson." Thea threw her a smirk. Donovan glared at her. Lestrade glanced between Thea and Donovan.

"Okay, everybody. Done 'ere."

"Seriously? Lestrade!"

"Without Sherlock, we have nothing."

"We are _so_ close! Sherlock wouldn't just leave without knowing what he was getting into. Besides, we will know where the phone is going." Thea said, placing her hand on the chair.

"It's too late, Thea."

"Sir,"

"This was a mistake. I'll see you in the office tomorrow morning." Thea sighed heavily, nodding her head at her boss. "Why did he do that? Why did he have to leave?" Lestrade said, picking up his jacket.

"You know him better than I do."

"I've known him for five years, and no, I don't."

"So why do you put up with him?"

"Because I'm desperate, that's why." Lestrade headed towards the door. "And because Sherlock Holmes is a great man. And I think one day, if we're very, very _lucky_ , he might even be a _good_ one." Lestrade stated. Thea looked down at the ground, sitting on the coffee table.

A few minutes in silence, Thea and John decided that they were just going to give up on this and head home. Thea noticed John's lacking of a cane as he walked. "John?" She asked as he headed towards the door.

"Yeah?"

"Your cane." She pointed to the cane that sitting on the table.

"Oh, right." As John went to grab it, the computer chimed, making both John and Thea dropped what they were going to do to look at the screen. The location of the cellphone currently. John pulled out a small notebook, writing down the address that was presented to them. Thea grinned at John Watson, quickly running out of the door with John right behind her.

 **TKM**

"Look, it's Detective Inspector Karr-Michael, I need to talk to Detective Inspector Lestrade. He was _just_ 221 Bake Street, please just tell him to call me. It's important." Thea nearly yelled into the phone as John gave directions to the driver.

Soon enough, Thea got a hold of Lestrade. "Greg, Sherlock was right. The phone – we know where the phone is." Thea told him where the phone was located. Thea, however, didn't tell him that she and John were already there. As soon as Lestrade said he was bringing a team to the college, Thea hung up on him instantly.

"Oh, uh, which building?"

John gulped, making a snap choice. Thea followed, reaching for her gun that she kept on her person in times like this. John and Thea searched each room in the second building, looking for Sherlock and the taxi driver. Looking everywhere, neither of them could find Sherlock.

"Sherlock?" John called out. His voice echoed, but there were no other voices in the building. They entered a dark classroom when Thea's eyes widened. "Sherlock!" John and Thea cried out, seeing the back of Sherlock's head. Sherlock was holding up a bottle with a pill inside.

Thea's heart was pounding as Sherlock began to open the bottle. "Oh my God! He's going to take the pill!" John took the gun from Thea, raising his arm up, shooting straight at the cabbie. The bullet broke through the two windows, straight into the cabbie's chest, close to his heart.

Thea grabbed her gun from John, hiding it in its normal place. John took her wrist, pulling her along to run off. They couldn't be present when the cops arrived to the scene. Now more officers would be called from the people around the college for the gunshot. Thea and John ducked into the shadows just as the first round of cop cars arrived.

Later, Thea stood with Lestrade, pretending she only just arrived. Her hands were in her jacket pockets, getting information from Lestrade about what happened. "The bullet, Thea, it came from a handgun."

"You don't say."

"Thea,"

"I wasn't here, Lestrade. I can't help you."

"Thea,"

"Oh look, Sherlock's ready for you. Excuse me." Thea turned on her heels, walking off towards John who was standing awkwardly, watching from afar. Thea gave him a smile as she stood next to him. "They don't know. I'll make sure of it. I'll get myself a new gun tomorrow." Thea said.

"How?"

"This isn't my first gun, John, I know what to do, don't worry." She smiled at him. Sherlock approached them, seeing they were lying about what happened.

"Good shot."

"Yes. Yes, must have been, through that window."

"Need to get the powder burn out of your fingers. I don't suppose you'd serve time for this, but let's avoid the court case." John cleared his throat. "And Thea, that gun."

"I don't know what you are talking about, Sherlock. I didn't bring my gun tonight." Thea said, crossing her arms.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes, of course I'm all right."

"Well, you _have_ just killed a man."

"Yes, I…" John trailed off. "That's true, innit?" John asked, giving a smile. "But he wasn't a very nice man."

"No, no, he wasn't really, was he?" Sherlock nodded.

"And frankly a bloody awful cabbie." Sherlock chuckled, making Thea giggle.

"That's true. He _was_ a bad cabbie. Should have been the route he took us to get here!" Sherlock complained. Thea shook her head as John laughed.

"Stop! Stop, we can't giggle, it's a crime scene! Stop it!"

"You started it!" Thea said. "You smiled first!"

"You're the one who shot him. Don't blame me."

"Keep your voice down!" John snapped as they walked by Donovan. Thea gave her a smug look in passing. "You were gonna take the damned pill, weren't you?" John asked.

Sherlock stopped looking at the detective and doctor. "Course I wasn't. Biding my time, knew you two would turn up." Sherlock said.

"No, you didn't. It's how you get your kicks, isn't it? You risk your life to prove you're clever." John said.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you're an idiot." Sherlock smiled at them. Thea grinned at both John and Sherlock.

"Dinner?"

"Starving."

"Just as long as it isn't that last place you brought us." Thea said.

"End of Baker Street, there's a good Chinese stays open 'til two. You can always tell a good Chinese by examining the bottom third of the door handle." Sherlock explained. "Oh, do continue, Mr. _Science of Deduction_ , sounds fascinating." Thea rolled her eyes with a smirk on her face.

"Sherlock." Sherlock and Thea turned towards John. He was pointing a man and a woman. It was Mycroft Holmes. "That's him. That's the man I was talking to you about." John said.

"I know _exactly_ who that is." They approached; Thea kept her hands deep in her clothes.

"So, another case cracked. How very public spirited…though that's never really your motivation, is it?" Mycroft asked.

"What are you doing here?"

"As ever, I'm concerned about you."

"Yes, I've been hearing about your _concern_." Sherlock commented, glancing between John and Thea.

"Always as aggressive. Did it never occur to you that you and I belong on the same side?" Mycroft asked. "Oddly enough, no." Sherlock said.

"We have more in common than you like to believe. This petty feud between us is simple childish. People with suffer…and you know how it always upset mummy." Mycroft said. John frowned at that. Thea snickered, making the brothers look at her.

" _I_ upset her? Me?" Mycroft didn't like Sherlock's tone. "It wasn't _me_ that upset her, Mycroft." Sherlock said.

"No, no, wait. Mummy? Who's mummy?" John asked. "Mother – _our_ mother. This is my brother, Mycroft. But Thea, you figured that out." Thea nodded her head at Sherlock.

John stared at Thea, wondering how she was able to figure that out.

"Putting on weight again?"

"Losing it, in fact."

"He's your _brother_?"

"Of course he's my brother."

"So he's not…" John stopped talking instantly. "Not what?" Sherlock asked. Thea pressed her lips together, keeping her from laughing out loud. John just shrugged, ignoring the whole thing now.

"I dunno – criminal mastermind?"

"Good save, Doctor Watson."

"Close enough."

"For goodness' sake. I occupy a minor position in the British government." Mycroft said. "Good evening, Mycroft. Try not to start a war before I get home. You know what it does for the traffic." Sherlock commented, walking away from his brother and his assistant. Thea followed suit, shaking her head.

"Is Mycroft _actually_ concerned for you, Sherlock?" Thea asked. "Seems so." Sherlock shrugged.

Thea shook her head as John caught up with them. "So, dim sum?" He asked.

"That sounds so good right now!"

"Mmm! I can always predict the fortune cookies." Sherlock said.

"No, you can't."

"Almost can. You did get shot, though." Sherlock said.

"Sorry?"

"In Afghanistan. There _was_ an actual wound." Sherlock stated. "Oh, yeah. Shoulder." John said.

"Shoulder! I thought so."

"No, you didn't."

"The left one."

"Lucky guess."

"I never guess."

"Yes, you do." John laughed, making Thea laugh along with him. Sherlock smiled at Detective Thea Karr-Michael and Doctor John Watson. Thea smiled right back at him, the three of them were going to make a great team.

* * *

 **I actually posted twice this week! :D That's a first in a long ass time! But today is special - today is my 23rd birthday!**

 **Hard to believe I'm actually 23-years-old, but it's true! And I've finished the first case! Thank God! It was taking forever! Off to case number two!**


End file.
